My Precious Friend
by Ice Snow
Summary: Kejadian itu terjadi ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun. Dimana teman paling berhargaku tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapanku. Tetapi, 6 tahun kemudian aku melihatnya kembali, temanku yang paling berharga...


**A/N: **Ini adalah fanfic saya yang kedua. Semoga para readers menyukai cerita saya yang satu ini! Karena saya suka dengan cerita ini, hohoho~! Maaf, kalau ceritanya kedikitan...

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Genre: **Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **K+

**Character: **Goenji dan Fubuki(hanya mereka saja...)

**...My Precious Friend...**

Kejadian itu terjadi ketika aku(Goenji) masih berumur 9 tahun. Dimana teman paling berhargaku tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apa pun untuk menolong temanku dan hanya dapat merasa bersalah saja. Aku adalah manusia bodoh yang telah membunuh teman berhargaku karena masalah sepele.

**Pembatas cerita...! =w=v**

Waktu itu, aku melihat teman berhargaku sedang mengobrol sambil bercanda tawa dengan orang lain. Dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan orang itu. Membuatku menjadi iri. Aku ingin teman berhargaku dapat lebih akrab denganku dan tidak boleh mengobrol dengan orang itu atau pun siapa saja. Dia hanya boleh dekat denganku saja! Aku memang manusia yang egois.

"Hei, kamu! Tolong ambilkan bola itu!" perintahku kepada teman berhargaku. Dia tahu, bahwa aku sengaja menendang bola itu ke arah jalan raya. Tetapi dia tidak mengambil pusing hal itu dan mau mengambilkan bola itu untukku. Dia mengambil bola itu dan sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku hanya dapat mematung di lapangan melihat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba kakiku gemetar dengan hebat. Keringat dingin mulai berkeluaran membasahi wajahku.

"Fu-FUBUKIII!" teriakku sekeras mungkin. Aku berlari menuju jalan raya dan melihat bahwa teman berhargaku telah tiada. Hanya tersisa bola itu, sebuah syal yang selalu dikenakannya, dan sebuah liontin foto yang bergambar anggota keluarganya. Keberadaan tiba-tiba lenyap entah kemana. Seperti ditelan oleh bumi.

Sudah sekitar 2 bulan para polisi mencari keberadaannya, tetapi teman berhargaku tidak dapat ditemukan sehingga semua mengira bahwa dia sudah meninggal. Aku merasa bahwa badanku telah tertimpa oleh berton-ton kesalahan. Hanya karena aku merasa iri. Hanya karena itu saja, teman yang sangat aku sayangi menghilang begitu saja.

**Pembatas cerita... =w=b**

Sekarang aku sudah berumur 15 tahun. Kejadian itu aku paksa untuk kulupakan. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Tetapi, ketika aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama temanku untuk melihat-lihat pertokoan yang ramai ini, selintas aku melihat dia. Apakah benar itu dia? Tetapi, memang itu adalah dia! Dia, dia teman berhargaku yang telah menghilang selama 6 tahun itu! Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak yang seumuran denganku dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan teman berhargaku itu. Pasti, pasti itu dia!

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga mengejarnya, meninggalkan temanku yang merupakan orang itu(teman akrab dirinya). Orang itu hanya dapat terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkannya. Aku terus berlari dan dia juga terus berlari sambil memegang kantung kertas berwarna coklat muda yang berisi makanan. Aku terus dan terus mengejarnya walaupun aku sudah menabrak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Sedikit lagi aku dapat menggapainya! Sedikit lagi!

Akhirnya, tanganku dapat menggapai pundaknya. Dia terkejut dan menoleh kepadaku. Terlihat seorang ibu penjual roti berlari-lari untuk menghampirinya sambil berteriak...

"Hei, pencuri! Jangan kabur!" Pencuri? Dia bukan pencuri! Dia adalah teman berhargaku!

Dia menepis tanganku dan kembali berlari agar tidak terkejar oleh ibu itu. Aku kembali mengejarnya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Aku ingin terus bersamanya dari sekarang! Aku tidak tahu aku sudah berada di mana, tetapi aku dapat melihat bahwa dia berlari menuju gang-gang kecil dan menjauhi kota. Ibu penjual roti sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi. Hanya aku saja yang tetap mengejarnya, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ke arahku. Dia terus menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apakah dia sudah melupakanku? Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu..." katanya. Sudah pasti kamu pernah melihatku! Kita sudah bersama sejak 6 tahun yang lalu dan kamu adalah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi! Kamu tidak akan pernah melupakanku kan?

"Tapi, kamu siapa, ya?" Aku sangat terkejut. Aku merasa bahwa jantungku telah terhenti selama 5 detik. Apa benar dia sudah melupakanku?

"A-apa kamu su-dah lu-pa...?" jawabku. "B-bu-bukannya kita su-sudah berteman sejak ke-cil?" lanjutku. Mengapa aku menjadi sulit berbicara seperti ini?

Suasana menjadi hening. Aku dan dia tidak berbicara sedikit pun hingga pada akhirnya dia membuka pembicaraan. "Hee? Benarkah?" bingungnya, membuatku syok untuk kedua kalinya. "Habisnya, aku tidak memiliki ingatan masa kecilku." Kamu memang benar-benar melupakanku dan ini semua karena salahku. Semuanya karena salahku! Jika aku tidak menjadi anak egois pada waktu itu, kamu tidak akan menderita seperti ini dan akan terus berada bersamaku.

"Walaupun aku tidak mengingatmu, tetapi aku mempercayaimu. Aku percaya, bahwa kita adalah teman, dan kau..." Dia terdiam sejenak. "...kau adalah temanku yang paling berharga..." Dia memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya dan masih memegang kantung makanan yang dia curi di tangan kirinya. "...dan kau akan selalu berada di sini(dihatiku)..."

Aku terkejut. Benar-benar sangat terkejut. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Aku ingin dia mengulang kembali perkataan itu. Mataku terasa panas. Tanpa sengaja, mataku mulai berlinang air mata. Aku, aku merasa sangat senang hingga aku spontan memeluk dirinya, membuat makanan yang dia curi terjatuh. Dia masih mengingatku!

"E-eh?" kagetnya.

"Terima kasih..." kataku dengan suara pelan kepada temanku yang paling berharga. Dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan eratku. "Aku akan selalu mengingatmu..." bisiknya

_Aku juga akan selalu mengingatmu..._

**The End~**

Bagaimana, bagaimana? Bagus tidak?

Percaya ndak, kalau cerita ini berasal dari mimpi saya?

Hehe, waktu itu saya tidurnya lagi nyenyak banget sampai kemimpi cerita seperti ini... (gak ada yang nanya, ya? *plak!*)

Tapi, ada sedikit perubahan biar ceritanya jadi makin bagus, hohoho~

Nanti para readers harus review, ya! Jangan sampai lupa, hehe~

Berikan review terbaik kalian, ya~ Ok ok?


End file.
